udwfandomcom-20200213-history
Lara Croft
"Tomb Raider" Lara Croft is an Ultimate Destiny Wrestling competitor. She is a former UDW National Women's Champion and the winner of the 2017 Queen of the Ring tournament. Career Chasing Divas Championship Lara Croft debuted on March 10, 2013 by defeating Storm in a Number One Contender's match. This earned her a shot at Wonder Woman's UDW Divas Championship at Joker's Funhouse I. Despite a competitive match, Lara was unable to capture the championship. Following this loss, Lara was given a second opportunity at Spider's Web I when she was entered into a Triple Threat with Wonder Woman and Storm. Wonder Woman retained the championship by pinning Storm, leaving Lara dead in the water. Various Feuds Lara began feuding with new faces to the women's division, most notably She-Hulk and Xena. Lara found herself losing most of these matches, distancing her from the Divas Championship. Lara also began a loose working relationship with Indiana Jones, accompanying him to the ring against The Hulk to counteract She-Hulk. The two also successfully teamed up against Cobra (The Baroness and Justin Bieber). When the UDW National Women's Championship was introduced, Lara was entered into a battle royal to determine the inaugural champion. She was joined by Storm, Carmen Sandiego, She-Ra, and a debuting Kim Possible and Hit-Girl. She was eliminated by She-Ra, keeping her once again from championship gold. Soon Lara re-ignited her rivalry with She-Hulk, challenging her for the World Divas Championship at Spider's Web II. They met in an "I Quit" match, and Lara eventually quit to lose the match. Lara was briefly drawn into a feud between She-Hulk and Xena in August, when Xena assaulted Lara before their match. After picking up the win, Xena was prepared to further abuse Lara with a steel chair, until She-Hulk came to the ring to put a stop to it. Lara later offered Xena a chance to put the incident behind them, but Xena refused to shake her hand. Lara entered the 2014 Money in the Bank Ladder match, though she was unsuccessful in retrieving the Money in the Bank briefcase. Lara would later be paired up against Raven, who was the then-number one contender to the World Divas Championship. Lara lost the match, but graciously raised Raven's hand afterward to show her respect. After losing a few matches to Power Girl, Lara had sporadic matches until August. She began picking up momentum, teaming with a debuting Elsa and competing in the 2015 Money in the Bank Ladder match. Despite coming up short, Lara began pursuing a different avenue as she entered the UDW Queen of the Ring 2015 tournament. She defeated Nina Williams in the first round and Batgirl in the quarter finals before being defeated by Supergirl. Match Record In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* Abbington Slam (Double leg slam) :* Triangle of Light (Triangle choke) *'Signature moves' :* Figure four leglock, sometimes while using the ringpost :* Running single leg high knee :* Tomb Driver (Death Valley driver) *'Wrestlers managed' :* Indiana Jones Championships and accomplishments *'Ultimate Destiny Wrestling' :* Queen of the Ring (2017) :* UDW National Women's Championship (1 time) External links Lara Croft Superstar Highlight Category:British Wrestlers Category:English Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Managers and Valets Category:Queen of the Ring Winners Category:UDW Competitors Category:UDW National Women's Champions